The Jeedai Vong
by Bum Russian Elvis
Summary: Vua Rapuung has been killed before he can find and help Anakin Solo, and he gets captured and twisted to the ways of the Yuuzhan Vong...


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do, however, own this plot and storyline. And _no_, I'm not making any money off-a this. So nyah, you can't sue me. 

The _Jeedai_-Vong

Dramatis Personae

Anakin Solo; Jedi Knight (male human)

Tahiri Veila; Jedi student (female human)

Mezhan Kwaad; master shaper (female Yuuzhan Vong)

Nen Yim; shaper adept (female Yuuzhan Vong)

This starts out with a scene from the NJO: Conquest book. I don't own the scene; I do own the changes I made to it. Still can't sue me :-P the first italics mean that that part is directly from Conquest. Again, I don't own it. Again, you can't sue.

                _A third warrior appeared from the forest behind the first two. He looked different, somehow – mutilated like ever other Yuuzhan Vong Anakin had seen, but he was more strikingly grotesque_. Then a fourth stepped from the cover of the forest, an amphistaff in his bare hands. The third traded a few words with the original two Vong, then swiftly dispatched them. Before he could take care of the fourth – indeed, before he knew that the fourth was there, he had an amphistaff protruding from his forehead.

                As he fell, he managed to get off two strangled words: "Run, _Jeedai._" Then Anakin Solo knew that he was dead.

                Anakin himself wasted no time and tried to get up, but his legs threatened to buckle and the gaping hole in his shoulder wasn't helping matters any, either. Still he ran farther into the cave, hoping he could somehow lose them. 

                All too soon, however, the felt the amphistaff crack into his head hard enough to knock him out painfully, but not kill him. And he saw the darkness creep from the edges of his vision to pitch him into the obliviousness of unconsciousness.

                When he awoke, an uncertain amount of time later, he was in one of the Vong fliers. He sent a hard foot into the nearest Yuuzhan Vong, which only earned him another hit on the head by a rigid amphistaff, which in turn sent him back into darkness.

                Next time he awoke, he restrained himself from lashing out and slowly put his hands up in surrender, slowly sat up, and said in Basic: "I surrender." And still, he was hit on the head and again sent into the darkness for a third time.

                The _next_ time he awoke, he showed no signs of being conscious until he was sure that there was no Yuuzhan Vong around, and then sat up. When he stood and started to walk forward, he walked straight into a thin but sturdy glassy membrane. He kicked, punched, slammed his body into it until he was panting with bloodied fists, and still, there was no sign of even cracking, After a few hours, two Yuuzhan Vong accompanied by too many guards came in and sent Anakin back into unconsciousness. Before he went, he thought, _this is getting too frequent. Then he was gone._

                When again Anakin awoke, he saw that there was someone else by him, but he suspected that they were separated by a membrane. Sure enough, they were. So he used the Force to feel her, and studied her visually. Within two seconds he knew who it was, but it hurt _so much to think about it, and his own name, for that matter. He pounded the membrane to get her attention, and tried to shout 'Tahiri,' but it came out "_Riina_!" He paused. _That name's not familiar. That's not her name. It's-__

                A spike of pain drove itself into him, so sudden and powerful that he broke off the thought and retreated from it. _Of course it's Riina. Riina Kwaad. How could I think otherwise?_

                But what about his own name? Anakin, right?

                In answer, another spike of pain drove itself into his forehead until he retreated from that thought, too. _No, not Anakin. Voorang Lah. Voorang shook his head and rapped on the membrane again. "Riina!" He called. He couldn't rightly say that he understood this strange emotion that he was feeling towards her, but there was something almost pleasant in it. Definitely not love – or was it?_

                Why was he even acting like this anyway? Again, her name wasn't Riina! It was –

                Then the spike of pain drove itself into him again, and he nearly blacked out from his stubbornness to hold onto that thought, and for a brief moment he caught a glimpse of his _real life – the one as Anakin Solo, with his best friend Tahiri Veila at the Jedi Academy, hear on Yavin 4, in fact, and they were taught by his uncle, Luke Skywalk-_

                And the pain grew too much and overwhelmed him, sending into the all-to-familiar blackness of unconsciousness.

                When Voorang Lah again awoke, there was two other Yuuzhan Vong in the room, along with the faintly-Yuuzhan Vong looking figure in the other cell with scars of Domain Kwaad marked on her forehead – Riina Kwaad, if he remembered correctly. Looking closely at the two un-restrained Yuuzhan Vong, he saw that one had the eight-fingered hand of a master shaper, and that the other had the hand of a shaper adept. Shapers, then, come to check on his progress from being a captured Yuuzhan Vong, tricked into thinking that he was an infidel, from that, to being brought back into the ranks of the sacred race with his proper domain – Domain Lah, the same as the Warmaster Tsavong Lah. Well, Voorang Lah could honestly say that he was positive that he was healed. Well, as healed as one could get after using machines and being with the infidels for 16 years.

                The master shaper, Mezhan Kwaad, looked at both of the former infidels and, seeing that only Voorang Lah was awake, she smiled not un-kindly through her slashed lips at him. "Voorang Lah. How are you feeling this day?"

                Voorang Lah nodded. "Mezhan Kwaad. I am feeling good this morning, and I am feeling that the infidel influences are finally taking their permanent leave. I feel better then I have since I left my own people, though I still have slight sensitivity to intense pain." He said disgustedly.

                Mezhan Kwaad favored him with a tight smile. "Very good, Voorang Lah. We will work on that this session. Before we begin, do you have any questions?" She asked, her headdress moving about.

                Voorang Lah opened his mouth to say no, then closed it and cast a glance at Riina Kwaad. "Actually, yes. What caste is Riina Kwaad in? And how is she doing in her recovery from being an infidel?"

                Nem Yim, the shaper adept, looked at Riina Kwaad, as well. When she opened her mouth to answer Voorang Lah, Mezhan Kwaad cut her off. "You two will be in your own caste. The caste of the _Jeedai-Vong."_

This was just a prologue… Remember that. The next chapter will be longer.


End file.
